


Sex Tape.

by VIKKIISACREEP



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIKKIISACREEP/pseuds/VIKKIISACREEP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has been biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to take revenge on Dan for the prank video. Finally the day has come, but the video he makes, isn't quite what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Tape.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of old but I updated it today and decided to post it on here. Enjoy (hopefully).

"Phil?” Dan called out as he leaned his head against the fridge and glanced over the contents inside. “Phil! We're out of milk!"

Receiving no reply, he huffed and shut the fridge before he made his way to his flatmate’s bedroom and knocked. Still getting nothing out of Phil, he waited a moment then swung open the door.

"Phil? Didn't you hear me? We're out of milk."

"Oh, sorry-" Phil replied as he turned away from his desk, smiling at his best friend "I guess one of us will have to go get some, huh?"

Dan stood and stared at Phil for a few seconds, he should’ve seen this coming, he regretted mentioning going on that health kick on New Year’s. “Besides,” Phil piped up again, turning back to his desk with a smirk, “You’re the one who needs it.” 

“Yeah,” Dan grumbled as he turned away from Phil’s room and shuffled down the hall, hearing his friend's triumphant giggle as he picked up his shoes. “Until you use it all again eating my damn cereal.” Faintly he heard the bedroom door shut behind him when he grabbed his jacket. Slipping it on, he made his way back to the kitchen to start hunting for his wallet.

Phil grinned to himself as he grabbed his camera and listened intently at the door, only coming out of his bedroom when he heard Dan call out a goodbye and leave. He’d waited all day for this, especially since he’d emptied the carton of milk at around eight in the morning and it was starting to get dark out now. Finally Phil could get his revenge on his best friend, he'd been planning this for a while.

Switching on his camera, Phil quickly fixed his hair and straightened out his shirt as thought about the pranks that Dan had pulled on him. The scaring him as he came out of the shower, the flour in his hairdryer, and then putting it all on the Internet for the world to see. Phil had been biding his time, waiting for Dan to think he had forgotten, the waiting was going to make his vengeance so much sweeter. And really, Dan should’ve know it was going to happen eventually.

"Hi guys!" Phil said cheerfully into his camera, grinning widely as he moved to Dan's bedroom door "Today's video is going to be a little different, for today I'm finally getting my revenge on Dan for the pranks he pulled on me!" 

Phil gripped the handle of Dan's bedroom door and swung it open, laughing as he stepped backwards into it "Oh yes internet!" He announced, mocking his flatmate "Today we're going to delve into the darkest corners of the danisnotonfire bedroom!"

Phil paused his filming and shuffled over to Dan's desk, positioning the camera so you could see most of the bedroom before clicking it back on again "So, where do we start? I know! I bet some of you Danosaur's would love to get a glimpse at Dan's underwear drawer?"

He opened up Dan's drawers and hunted through, laughing as he grabbed various undergarments and held them up to the camera before carefully placing them back into the drawer. When he'd had his fun with that he went hunting around for something else to embarrass him with, opening his bedside table and peeking inside. 

There wasn't much in there, Phil mused to himself, just a few books and pens, nothing of great interest. Phil moved to close it when suddenly something fell forward in the drawer, making a small thud. Ever so slowly, Phil opened it back up and grinned, forgetting his camera was on as he grabbed the small black bag and pulled it out. Full of curiosity Phil shuffled onto Dan's bed and unzipped it, his eyes widening with shock as he tipped the contents onto the bed. 

This was the last thing Phil had expected to find, especially in Dan’s bedroom. He just didn't seem the type. Dan Howell, the socially awkward nerd he'd come to live with, owned a vibrator. Shaking a little with excitement and smiling, Phil spread everything out in front of him, popping the cap on the small bottle of lube and smelling its sweet scent. 

"Mmm, chocolate." he said to himself quietly, and poured a little onto his fingers, sucking it away before grabbing the piece of paper that had been folded neatly inside the bag. Phil slowly opened it out and felt his jaw drop as he scanned over the words printed on it. 

Dan, it seemed, had printed out sections of fan fictions. Not only that but they were purely filthy paragraphs about himself and Phil, and some of them were more than graphic. Phil's jeans suddenly felt tight as his eyes scanned over the words, making him shift a little so he could palm himself through the course material. 

__

'Phil looked down at Dan and moaned, he watched as his gorgeous brown eyes fluttered closed and his lips stretched obscenely around his painfully hard cock...'

____

Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back, Phil allowed his mind to wander to the mental image of Dan between his thighs, sucking him slowly. Unable to help himself, he popped the button on his jeans and dipped his hand into the waistband of his underwear, trembling as he brushed his semi-hard member and allowing a small moan to escape his lips. 

____

Dan re-entered the apartment quietly, shutting the door behind him and turning towards the front room, when he noticed his bedroom door was open. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he tip toed along the hall, covering his mouth in both shock and embarrassment as he saw Phil masturbating on his bed.

____

"Oh my god..." He said quietly and Phil almost fell from the bed, his hand shooting guiltily from his jeans as he realised he'd been caught

____

"Dan! I-I can explain!"

____

"There's no need," Dan replied with a smirk as he walked toward the bed, kicking the door shut behind him and removing his jacket "I think it's pretty self-explanatory."

____

"D-Dan? What are you doing?" Phil asked quietly as Da stripped off his shirt and threw it into a random corner.

____

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time, and judging by what I just caught you doing, you want it too." Dan smirked, sauntering closer to the bed.

____

Phil shifted awkwardly and gulped as Dan crawled onto the bed, dropping down onto Phil's lap and grinding his hips down. Phil moaned loudly, making Dan laugh darkly, as he took a handful of Phil’s hair and tilted the older boy's face up toward his own.

____

"Whoever would have thought I'd catch sweet little Phil jerking off on my bed?” Dan said almost innocently. Then in a split second, he leaned down and whispered filthily in Phil’s ear, “I think I can help you out, I'd love to make you feel good."

____

Phil bit his lip as Dan grasped the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it off in one swift move before connecting their lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Dan's fingers found their way into Phil's hair again and tugged gently, gripping a little harder when Phil slid his hands into his jeans to cup his ass. Dan pushed his hips down again, relishing in the noise his best friend made and tilted his own head back, allowing Phil to bite gently down on his throat. 

____

"You taste like chocolate, Phil." Dan moaned as his flatmate suckled gently at his skin. "Been testing the goods, have we?"

____

"Shut up," Phil laughed as his hands slid down to pop the button on Dan's jeans, and push him back down onto the mattress to slowly remove his jeans "It tasted good. But what I really want to see is what you do with this."

____

Dan's eyes widened as Phil picked up the vibrator between his thumb and forefinger, holding it up with a smirk on his face. Slowly, never breaking eye contact with Phil, he pushed down his underwear and kicked them off the bed, picking up the lube as he did so. A smile crept on his lips as he spread some of the lube onto his fingers, smelling it before sitting up and reaching them out to Phil.

____

"Suck."

____

Phil immediately leaned over and sucked Dan's fingers into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tips before taking them in as far as he could go. Dan felt his cock twitch with want as Phil looked him dead in the eye, bobbing his head back and forth on the digits in his between his lips. With a grin he pulled away, using a single finger to push Dan back, and shove his legs apart.

____

Dan closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip, reaching between his thighs to circle his entrance. Blocking out everything around him, he concentrated purely on the signals his own body was giving him and with a sharp gasp, pushed his first finger inside. Phil looked on with wide eyes and lazily jacked his own dick, squeezing every now and then to relieve some pressure. Dan slipped a second finger inside himself and moaned, slowly scissoring as he sought after his prostate. 

____

Dan opened his eyes and watched with a smirk as Phil grabbed the lubricant and spread a generous amount over the vibrator. Slowly, Phil shuffled closer and pulled away Dan's hand, running a finger over the puckered hole before pressing the toy at his best friend's entrance, and gently pushing inside. 

____

Dan arched his spine and gripped the bed sheets above his head, moaning obscenely as Phil switched the toy on and sent vibrations through his entire body. Phil ducked down lower, using one hand to fuck Dan's ass with the toy, and gripped his swollen erection, making flicks of the wrist as he jacked Dan off and watching as he writhed beneath him. 

____

There was something surprisingly beautiful about Dan when he was like this, all spread out and vulnerable to Phil. It was intimate, private, something only for him, and the way the sweat on his chest glistened, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, it just made Phil want him even more.

____

Dan suddenly grabbed Phil's wrists and told him to stop, pulling away the toy and scrambling to get up. He hurriedly pulled down Phil's underwear while the older boy could only watch, keeping his gaze fixed on Dan's face as he spread some lube over Phil's erection. Throwing the bottle to one side, Dan dipped down to take Phil’s cock in his mouth. 

____

His tongue flicked over the tip and Phil shuddered, allowing a stream of profanities to fall from his mouth as he gripped Dan's hair tightly. Dan laughed and looked up at Phil through his eyelashes "If I'd known it was this easy to make you swear I would have done it already."

____

"Shut up." Phil gasped, closing his eyes as Dan swallowed him down, grazing his teeth up and down his length and suckling the pre-cum from the tip. Phil gripped Dan's hair as he bobbed back and forth, rubbing his tongue over the underside and humming around it, sending shivers through Phil's body.

____

A familiar tightening in his stomach caused Phil to tug Dan's hair hard, he didn't want to cum yet; he wanted Dan to feel good too. Dan sat back on his haunches and brushed the pad of his thumb over his lips, gazing at Phil with a deceivingly innocent smile "I wanna feel you Dan, I want you to feel good too."

____

"So what are you waiting for?" Dan said with a smirk, crawling up to kiss his lover softly. ”Fuck me then.” He turned and positioned himself on all fours, spreading his legs and pressing his chest to the mattress. “I’m all yours.”

____

Phil moved behind him, running his hands up the younger's sides and back down over his ass cheeks. He used his thumbs to pull apart the globes of his ass and lined himself up. Taking a deep breath, Phil took a moment to just look at Dan all spread out and willing, then ever-so slowly pushed inside. Even after stretching himself open and being fucked with the vibrator, Dan still felt tight as hell, making Phil's stomach flip.

____

"Fuck-Phil."

____

"That’s the idea, Dan." Phil moaned as he thrust his hips slowly, angling himself in an attempt to find the bundle of nerves inside of his lover. Dan suddenly jerked forward and moaned desperately into the bed sheets and Phil knew he'd found the right spot, thrusting faster and harder at the same angle. 

____

The younger man couldn't even string together a sentence as Phil pounded into him, just crying out a mix of profanities and his lover's name. After Dan had blown him, Phil knew he wouldn't last much longer and reached around to stroke Dan in time with his thrusts, thumbing the head and making Dan moan louder. 

____

Dan was torn between pushing back onto the dick in his ass and fucking into the hand around his cock, both felt so fucking good. He could feel his orgasm approaching like a tightening coil inside of him and tried desperately to make himself last longer. He just couldn’t do it though, not with the way Phil was fucking into him, and without warning, Dan clenched around Phil, making it almost impossible to move. 

____

He came hard over his friend's fingers, cumming harder than he ever thought possible, and slumped forward on the bed as Phil continued to fuck into him. Suddenly, Phil's vision exploded in white flashes as he slammed into Dan one last time, and came hard inside his lover as he collapsed on top of him in hot, sticky bliss. 

____

"Wow.” Phil managed after a moment, his voice wrecked in the afterglow, “Dan, that was incredible."

____

Dan hummed in agreement before shifting a little in discomfort to make Phil pull out his slowly softening cock. As soon as his friend was out he rolled over, looking at Phil and laughing breathlessly. He still felt over sensitive, each small movement of his hips sent a tingling reminder of what had just happened up his spine, but he felt boneless and happy.

____

"That was way better exercise than walking for some milk." He said a few minutes later, rolling onto his side to face Phil.

____

"Yeah, that was just-I don't even have words. You're so amazing, Dan." Phil smiled at him, brushing the sweat soaked hair off of his face.

____

Dan grinned and opened his arms for Phil to snuggle down on his chest, just wanting to sleep, and maybe fuck again later when he wasn’t so spent. A thought occurred to him suddenly though, he realised that he hadn't even asked Phil what he was doing in there in the first place. “Phil?” He asked quietly, making him look up expectantly. "What were you doing in here anyway?"

____

Suddenly Phil jumped up, muttering under his breath and moved quickly to Dan's desk. He'd left the camera on this whole time. 

____

"I’m so sorry!” Phil exclaimed, grabbing his camera to stop recording, “I was filming a revenge video after the pranks you pulled on me and I guess one thing led to another and I left my camera on. I'm so sorry, Dan."

____

Dan sat up, quirking an eyebrow as he watched Phil panic. "So wait, are you seriously telling me that we just made a sex tape?"

____

"I-I guess so?" Phil replied, stilling his flailing hands.

____

Dan got up off of the bed and pulled Phil in for a soft kiss, taking the camera from him before he did himself a serious injury with all his flapping.

____

“Well,” Dan said, placing the camera back down and pulling Phil back to the bed. "I guess, this is collab video the 'Phandom' will never see."

____

The end.

____

**Author's Note:**

> If you could maybe find the time to comment and let me know what you thought/ whether I should right more phan fics, that'd be really awesome and Id be super grateful.


End file.
